


To Save You From Yourself

by McKayRulez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Depression, Desperation, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Emetophilia, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 Auto Erotic Assimilation, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Grandparents & Grandchildren, Gross, Hurt Rick, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sickfic, Sort Of, Vomiting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After his time with Unity, Rick has entered a dark depression. He refuses to leave his garage and he cries each night. It's tearing Morty apart.Desperate times call for desperate measures and Morty is prepared to do something insane to save Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Unity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	To Save You From Yourself

Morty laid in his bed, gazing up at the ceiling, listening to Rick's crying. The sounds caused an unending ache in his chest that he couldn't explain. 

He rarely felt sorry for his grandfather. The man was always being a selfish ass after all, but over time something had changed. The past few weeks of Rick's unending misery were breaking Morty, causing him to finally acknowledge something he never thought possible. That he cared for him more than he had ever admitted to himself. 

It was more than just pity and much more than just sympathy. It was something beyond that. Something... Something hurt in his heart and made him feel ill. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go to Rick and... 

And...

He flushed and refused to think about it. Instead, he left his bed and made his way to the garage. He stared at his grampa's back from the door. The poor man had been slumped on his desk for days on end. Never moving except for the occasional harsh tremors of his body, whenever he had the strength to sob. 

He could smell the stench of decay and smoke from whatever science golem Rick had created and destroyed. Mixed within was the faint smell of singed hair. 

Morty's eyes took in the sight of his grandfather. So lonely, depressed, and in so much pain. He glanced around him seeing the shattered crystal that stabbed into his coat and littered his desk and floor. 

His trademark flask had long since been discarded and thrown across the room. 

Morty knew the man never got up, so he hadn't gotten any more alcohol in days. 

The significance finally hits Morty in the face. 

This was Rick sober. 

Crying and unwilling to move. Unable to do anything. Not even to just stand up and flip his little finger to the universe that he despised with a passion. 

His rage could turn black holes into burning hot suns. His fury could blanket whole star systems in darkness. Leaving it all dead and void. He could destroy anything in his wake.

But his depression... 

Could kill a god. 

Himself.

Morty knew this was caused by Unity somehow. The man had played it off when Summer had asked him what had happened with it. He acted like it was nothing to him but... 

Clearly, that was a lie. 

He could fix this. He could make this right. 

He just needed to figure out what Unity did to him. 

He felt a sting of pain hit his chest. 

The fact it had such an impact on his grandfather when no one else did was unnerving and made him jealous.

Morty took a moment to rub his eyes trying to block out the feeling. 

This is the only way to help him. 

Morty neared his grandfather quietly, taking tentative steps as he hesitantly reached out. The closer he got the more he could hear the distressing sounds Rick made. His shallow drawn broken intakes of air, between sobs, and the continuous muttering chant of, "I can't change." under his breath. 

Morty furrowed his brow at that. 

Change? 

That was the problem? 

Morty stopped right behind Rick and reconsidered what he was doing. 

He had intended to steal the portal gun and go to Unity's planet, but maybe it really wasn't the problem after all? 

"You can change." Morty's voice was quiet, just above a timid whisper. 

Rick twitched, but he didn't turn to face him. 

"L-look at you." Morty continued and slowly placed his hand on his shoulder. The man jumped at the contact. "Th-This isn't the-the Rick I know." Morty's eyes fell away. He was caught off guard when the man finally talked back.

"What would you know, M-Morty?" The man's voice was scratchy and raw, and for the first time Morty's ever heard, sober. 

He turned and looked at him with a red-eyed sneer. "You-You're just an idiot, Morty! You don't even know much about me." 

"Rick!" Morty didn't know why he took so much offense to that statement, but either way, it still stung. "I'm with you all the- all the time!"

"For science, Morty!" He spat and turned away, placing his head back into his arms on the table. "Nothing else..."

Morty's chest felt heavy. He gazed at the back of his head sadly. "Rick?"

When he got no response he shook his shoulder, "R-Rick!"

Still nothing. 

After a few more minutes he gave up with a sigh. Why even try. He needed to hear this from someone else that actually mattered to him...

And that was far and few between. 

Not even his own daughter's opinion probably mattered...

The man had started to silently sob to himself once more. No doubt assuming Morty had left by now, or more likely that he had given up so much on caring, couldn't be bothered if Morty was his audience. 

After all, Morty didn't matter...

With newfound determination, Morty took the portal gun from Rick's pocket. His grandpa silently flinched, but ultimately did nothing to stop his grandson as he fiddled with the settings, then blasted a portal next to them. Morty walked towards it, then paused and turned to look at his Grandpa bathed in the green glow. Rick hadn't even picked up his head to look at him as he departed, much to his dismay.

~~~

Besides Unity's farewell message scattered and plastered everywhere, the planet was empty. The whole city was deserted, with no clues to its whereabouts insight. 

Even the war-torn side that had been freed of Unity during it and Rick's bender had become a ghost town. 

Apparently, the liberation of debauchery, racism and chaotic free will had been short-lived.

Morty sighed and took a seat on a mostly clean bench that was wrecked, ruined or puked on, like the rest of the shit hole he had walked into. 

The whole place smelled worse than a dumpster fire, and the week-old vomit spewed everywhere only made it more unbearable as his eyes watered.

He stared off into space, blinking the stinging tears from his eyes as he let his mind wander. 

Great. He couldn't find Unity. What else could he do to save his Grandfather? 

He continued to stare blankly at nothing in particular for a good long while until his gaze slowly focused on the ground beside him. 

It was a pile of grotesque puke that caught his senses in more ways than one.

Something in his mind clicked. 

He couldn't find Unity. 

But Unity could be anyone and anything and in multiple places at once.

He didn't need to find it. 

He just needed to give it a body. 

Morty got off the bench and knelt down. His stomach squirmed and clenched knowing what he intended but he pushed the feeling down as best as he could while he reached for the pile. 

He shivered as his fingers touched to cold chunky goop. 

His stomach lurched violently and suddenly he couldn't contain it, causing him to wretched his own sickness. 

After several minutes of heaving, he panted and wiped his mouth with the back of his clean hand. 

He glared and pushed through. grabbed the alien spew. The globby slime made his skin crawl but his determination won over as he amassed a large glop balanced into his palm. He turned his other hand to grab the portal gun and stood. He dialed as best as he could with his thumb and then activated it. He stepped through with his prize. 

~~~

Green glow pierced through his eyelids, but he didn't look up. A part of him should be relieved that Morty had made it back, but he could bring himself to acknowledge it. 

Selfish bastard. He thought to himself. It was right. He really couldn't change.

"Don't worry, Rick. I have the answer. I can make this right." 

Morty sounded so damned determined. He didn't even stutter.

The boy was stupid though, Rick reminded himself. He had no idea what kind of pain Rick was feeling, or the fact there has never been a cure. Only temporary bandaid solutions with alcohol and drugs. 

Leave it to a child to think themselves wiser than their elders... 

"Rick, do you- do you have zip ties?" 

He said nothing. His mind was elsewhere. Falling back into the throws of regret. A foggy haze clouding his mind. 

Rick heard the sounds around him. The scratching of chair legs brought in through the garage door. The clangs and tings of his workbench being riffled through haphazardly.

"Rick!"

"Hmm?" He hummed numbly. 

His attention sharpened at his next question. 

"What about handcuffs? I-I know y-you gotta have handcuffs."

As if he had to dignify that with a response. He huffed. "Of course I do, M-Morty!" He enjoyed BDSM after all...

"Where is it?!" He urged. 

Rick growled. He just wanted to be left alone to sulk! Was that so hard!? "Sh-shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's the middle of the night, Rick."

"Oh." He had no idea how much time passed in his depressed dark place. His unibrow furrowed. "Why do you need-" He finally looked up and his question died on his lips as he stared at Morty, caught literally red-handed. He looked ill and flushed with annoyance. Ricks nose wrinkled at the puke ball he held.

"I knew you were an idiot Morty but I didn't realize you were stupid enough to carry puke around."

"No, Ri-ick!" Morty turned fully to face him. "This is Unity!" 

His face went paled as his stomach dropped. "Just... What- What the-" He launched off his stool abruptly, making it clatter to the ground. "What the hell are you doing, Morty!?" He snapped.

"I'm going to let you talk to Unity. You can't go to it but I can make it go to you!" Morty announced. He glanced around the worked bench, pointedly ignoring Rick's shocked expression when his jaw dropped. "I just thought I'd cuff myself to something first so it couldn't take off with my body, but..." He shrugs. "I guess it's fine. I-I don't think Unity will d-do that." He shakes still worried. "Now that I- Now that I think about it..."

"Seriously, Morty!? What the fuck!?"

"Aw gee, Rick. I-I really tried to think of another way, you know." He glances down at the puke he holds. "But... But I think this is the only thing I c-can do." 

Rick grabs hold of Morty's arms and shakes him, trying to knock some sense into him. "To what!? Loose your teenage mind!? To no longer be in control!? To be someone else?! To-"

Morty cuts him off in a yell, "TO SAVE YOU!" 

"From what!?"

"YOURSELF!"

Rick stares at him stunned. That pause is all Morty needs to shove his hand towards his mouth and-" 

Rick's eyes widened. For a split second, he's horrified, but that emotion quickly changes to amazement and fascination. To think Morty would go to such lengths and do something like this?... To give up his body and become a host... 

For him of all people?... 

He feels warmth spread over his body and he flushes despite himself. 

He uses the boy all the time for his science and adventures. But this is... This is something else...

He feels tingly and... Aroused?...

Before he can process what that was about and where that feeling came from in this weird situation, Morty bends down and starts gaging the bile out. 

As soon as the sludge touched his tongue, his senses automatically rejected it with urgency, despite the boy's overwhelming willpower. What little remained in his stomach goes up with it, intermingling in the mess as it collects to the floor. 

"NOOOO!" The boy screams and falls to his knees. He begins frantically scrapping at the spew, trying to shovel it into his mouth only to re-gag it. 

Rick suddenly springs to action. He quickly grabs the boy and picks him up, dragging him away from the sick puddle. The boy kicks and screams, but Rick doesn't relent. Through gritted teeth, he accepts the child's hits and kicks as he pulls him away and into the house to the bathroom. 

He tries getting him into the tub to no avail until he picks him up fully and drops him in with a loud thump. The boy quickly tries to scramble out but Rick quickly tackles him down. 

He lays on top of Morty as the shower rains down on them both. He rakes his calloused skillful fingers over the boy's face, rubbing it clean and pries the boy's mouth open to scrape out the remains of Unity.

Rick shakes his head sadly and feels himself sinking further into depression. "Why?" He silently wonders aloud. "Why did you do this to yourself?" 

The boy shakes under his hands, and there are the slight prickles of tears at the corners of his eyes. "I hate to see you like this!"

"You're not so pretty yourself right now either." Rick taunts, but the boy ignores the barb. Instead, Morty starts full-on sobbing now as the tears are let loose. 

"I have to save you from yourself!" He repeats.

He shakes his head as he takes off the boy's puke stained yellow shirt. "Don't worry about me, Morty." He reaches for the soap and begins giving the kid a bath. "I'm not your problem to fix."

He shakes his head and his voice shakes and lowers, "You are because..." His breath hitches. "Because I love you." He whimpers.

Rick stares at the boy's wet soaked face stunned. 

How could...

How could he love someone so toxic and horrid to him all the time?

But he could see it. In the boy's starry eyes. He was telling the truth.

He loves him.

The water runs over them both. Cleansing and purifying them as they just stare at each other. 

The boy gazes into his eyes for what feels like an eternity. His cheeks turn pink and he gives him a timid look, confusing Rick, until he lifts his head and gives a soft gentle kiss on his lips, before laying back down in the tub, staring up at him doe-eyed. 

After a few minutes, when the shock slowly fades, Rick carefully lowers himself fully onto Morty beneath him and cradles the boy to his chest. He closes his eyes and feels the slow rise and fall of Morty's chest. Something in Rick's stomach flutters.

This was no miracle cure. Love isn't the answer to all the universe's problems, no matter what sappy movies led the masses of sheep to believe... 

But it was an unexpected variable in the equation that made up Rick, that he'd have to calculate for. 

And that variable may leave a significant impact.


End file.
